Forgot me
by sjt1988
Summary: The Potters kids come home for Chirtmas. James and Lily tell all about their time at Hogwarts. Al feels left out but words from his Uncle Ron help him.


Harry and Ginny picked by their three children for the Christmas holiday. It was James' fourth, Albus' third, and Lily's first year. The children got off the train with smiles on their faces trying to find their parents. They couldn't wait to tell their parents what was going on in their lives. Al was the first to find his parents.

"Al, how are you doing?" Ginny hugged her youngest son. Before he could answer his brother came up and the first words out of his mouth were to his father.

"Dad, I need a new broom," James looked up to his father.

"No," Harry said. He pulled James into a hug. James broke out of it.

"But dad I need a new one before the next match," James play for the house team and he broke his broom in the first game this year. Harry frowned at his son. He knew he broke it and with Ginny they decide to buy him a new broom for Christmas.

"Mum, Dad," Lily came walking over. She hugged her mum and dad. "I love Hogwarts," Lily went on about her first few months at Hogwarts. She told them about all the friends she made.

They started walking to the car. Al followed his family. It seemed they forgot about him. Lily was holding their mother's attention and James was doing the same with their father. They piled into the car; Al got stuck in the middle. Al closed his eyes to try to get some sleep on the way home. All he heard was his brother and sister's voices through the ride.

They pulled in the driveway, everyone got out except Al. Both of the back doors were closed in his face. It seemed his brother and sister forgot that he was in the car with them. By the time Al got out and got his trunk out everyone was in the house. Al sighed and pulled his trunk in the house and upstairs to his room. He wished he could use magic so he could lift it with his wand. When he got to his room he saw that his mum came in and put new sheets on his bed. Al closed his door to his room so he wouldn't hear his brother and sister talk about their time at Hogwarts. Al closed his eyes and tried not to think that his parents forgot about him.

ASP

Ginny put the last of the dishes on the table. She was glad to have her children home for the holidays. She made their favorites for dinner and dessert. "Dinner," she called through the house. She heard everyone come down to the kitchen. Lily came in first, she smiled at Ginny. James just took his seat at the table. Harry kissed her on the cheek before he took his seat at the head of the table. Ginny took her seat and counted everyone who should be there. Al wasn't in his place next to James. She looked at her husband who was listening to Lily. "Harry," Harry looked over to her. "Where is Al?" Harry looked around the table and didn't see his son.

"I think he's in his room." Harry got up. "I'll go get him." Ginny followed him.

"I'll go with you," Harry nodded. They went upstairs to the room that had Albus on it. Harry knocked on the door.

"Al, dinner is ready." Harry said through the door.

"I'm not hungry," Al said to his parents through the door.

"Al, we want you to come to dinner," Ginny said.

"No," The door opened and Al stuck his head out. "It's not like you would notice that I'm there anyways." He closed the door on his parents' stunned faces. Harry gave his wife a confused look.

"What is going on with Al?" He asked. Ginny grabbed his hand and took him to their room. Ginny sat on the bed. Harry sat next to her.

"I think Al thinks that we forgot about him. James and Lily caught our attentions on the way home." Ginny folded her hands in her lap. Harry ran his hand through his hair.

"James going on how he needs a new broom and Lily telling us about her first year I guess we forgot about Al." Harry said. Ginny nodded.

"There's three of them and only two of us." Ginny put her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry wrapped his arm around her. "We have to talk to him." Harry nodded; he got up and helped Ginny up. They went to their second son's room. Ginny knocked on the door. "Al, we would like to talk to you." There was no responds from the other side of the door. Harry placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it.

Al was lying in his bed and looking at the ceiling. He didn't look at them when they came in. Harry moved his desk chair to the bed while Ginny took a seat on the foot of the bed. "Al, we are sorry that we forgot about you today. Your brother and sister caught us with their talking we forgot about you. We want to know about what is going on with you."

"No you don't. You just feel guilty that you forgot about me. You forget about me all the time. You don't send me letters. James gets letters and Lily. I hear things what is happening around here from them. I sent you one letter and you didn't even respond to me. It was about me getting on the house team. I play chaser with my best friend and I didn't get a letter saying congratulation but I heard James' howler you sent him. You don't care about me. Go and have dinner with the children you wanted." Al turned away so his parents wouldn't see his tears.

Ginny wanted to say something but Harry stopped her. They left the room before saying anything. Harry closed the door. They headed downstairs to make sure the food was still there because James would have eaten it all. "Do you remember the letter he was talking?" Harry asked his wife. Ginny shook her head.

"No, but if we got a letter about James behavior I would have forgot." They got to the kitchen to see James and Lily still sitting in their seats and the food was untouched. Ginny and Harry took their seats.

"Where is Al?" James asked when he didn't see his brother following his parents.

"He's not feeling well," Ginny said. She made a plate for Al and put it in the oven to keep it warm. James shrugged his shoulders and started eating.

"Do you guys forget about your brother because he's in a different house then you?" Harry asked his children. Ginny gave him a questionable look. Harry shook his head at her.

"No," James said. "We try to make time to see each other even if he's in Slytherin. They beat us when we played against them because of Al and Scorpius."

"Did Al say anything about us?" Ginny asked them.

"No," James had a look on his face like he was thinking. "But when I told him that you would be proud of him he had a look in his eyes like he didn't believe me." Harry and Ginny nodded.

ASP

The next day Ron came over with his children. The kids went to find their cousins while Ron went to see his sister. Ginny was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on lunch. "Thank you for watching the kids. I hate that I have to go in but my bosses need me." Ginny and Ron laughed. They both knew who his bosses were, Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley. "Hermione should be here to pick up the kids around five." Ron looked out the window to see his kids had found their cousins. "Where is Al?"

"In his room," Ron gave her a questionable look. "He thinks that Harry and I don't care about him because we forgot to respond to a letter where he got on the house team and on the way home yesterday we didn't ask him about Hogwarts." Ron nodded in understanding.

"Do you mind if I talk to him before I leave." Ginny nodded.

"Here," Ginny handed Ron a plate a sandwich on it. Ron went upstairs to Albus' room. He nodded on the door.

"Go away," Al said from behind the door. Ron opened the door anyways. Albus was lying on the bed.

"I brought you a sandwich," Ron put the sandwich on the desk. "Why aren't you outside with the other kids?" Ron took a seat on at the desk chair.

"They wouldn't notice me anyways," Albus mumbled.

"I think they would." Albus sat up.

"How would you know?" Al asked. Ron gave a weak smile.

"After the war I ran away, I thought no one would notice. Everyone was still grieving about Fred's death. I had a feeling that I should have die instead of Fred. Everyone wouldn't mind that I was gone. The thing was that they did notice especially your dad. He came after me and told me that I shouldn't leave. I told him they wouldn't notice me gone but your father said that Grandmum was looking for me. I went back and told Mum how a felt. You know what your Grandmum told me."

"What?" Al was on the edge of his seat.

"No matter how I felt that she and dad will always love me and if I ever felt that way again to let them know by yelling or by some way to get their attention." Ron smiled. "My advice would be to yell over James and Lily then your parents will notice you." Al got up.

"Thank you, Uncle Ron." Al ran out the room and downstairs to the outside world. Ron made his way downstairs where Ginny was waiting.

"What did you say to him?" Ginny asked. Ron smiled at his sister.

"That is between me and AL," Ron kissed Ginny on the cheek and left through the floo.


End file.
